


Criminal

by BetterThanObi



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterThanObi/pseuds/BetterThanObi
Summary: "You weren’t home, so I sat around and waited for awhile, got hot, so I let myself in."My part for a writing/art trade with a friend.





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I wrote smut, so I hope this suffices.

Jon had been sitting outside Luke’s new place for what felt like hours, his phone was dying and the other was nowhere to be found, out somewhere doing something that wasn’t relevant to the younger’s needs at this very moment. He needed to talk to the other, it had to be done this way, and if he put it off any longer he would never actually do it. He didn’t account for Luke not being home, nor not being the top priority for the other to just come back and talk.

“Fuck it,” Jon mumbled, getting up with a sigh from where he sat on the front porch against the door. He half debated just getting back in his car, maybe not go home but at least sit in the AC and charge his phone a bit, but this was the principle. Luke showed up at his house more times than he could remember, unannounced and just let himself in- fuck all he was going to do the same.

The younger stretched, checking out the area real quick before making his way down the side of the house to the back. Luckily, Jon had been in the house a few times now, knew which windows led to which rooms. Pulling over one of the patio tables, Jon climbed up testing the window in front of him to find it locked. Pulling out his wallet he pulled out a credit card, wedging it between the front frame and lock, sliding it back and forth till it hooked, unlocking the window allowing to slide open with ease. Taking one last quick look to make sure neighbors weren’t watching Jon slid through the now open window, thankful for his narrower frame. The landing was less than graceful, his foot slipped and he ended up going down groin hard on the toilet, least he was right in remembering which window this one was. With a huff Jon hoisted himself up, grabbing at his crotch to readjust with a small groan.

Exiting the bathroom Jon made his way to the living room, finding a charger and plugging his phone in before he plopped down, lazily kicking off his shoes and nudging them to the side. He didn’t realize how hot it was outside until he was sitting in the air conditioning, could feel the sweat cooling on his skin, the goosebumps rise on his bare arms. He leaned back into the couch, slouching as he got comfortable, grabbing his phone from where it sat on the side table hitting the home button to just check that it was charging. No messages, no security siren going off, cool air, and a house to himself while he waited for its owner- sleep sounded like a brilliant idea to the night owl.

***

He barely remembered falling asleep, was just staring at the ceiling until it came and collected him, but the dream was the same that had been festering for weeks now. It was a hungry dream, would rack through his whole body and make him feel so weak, underpowered, a whimpering begging mess with drool leaking down his chin and neck. A hand around his neck, two fingers hooked in his cheek pulling back hard making him groan and sputter out for more. In his sleep he could feel his arms go weak, his chest pushed into the cushion under him, his hips and twitch like some invisible force was pulling him back and up to present himself.

The dream was cut short as a hand came down on the back of his head, lightly grabbing the hair at the crown of his head, turning his head to the side, “Wake the fuck up! Jon! Get the fuck up!” it was Luke, no doubt. He let go of the back of Jon’s head, walking away for a moment putting something down on the dining room table.

“How’d you even get in?” Luke questioned, coming back over to see the younger curling back up into the couch, trying to regain sleep, “Nah-ah! Jon! Wake up, c’mon! Get your ass up-” Luke grabbed at Jon’s arm half assed pulling him off the couch, getting a small yelp from the other as he went down, arm pulled at a weird angle.

“I’m up! Jesus, you lose some weight and go and break my fucking arm!” Jon yelled back, yanking his arm away from the other, rolling over onto his back legs still propped up on the couch, “I’m guessing you just got home, what time is it?” he asked trying to pull his phone down with his foot, only managing to get it to drop between the couch and side table.

“Quarter past 2, and you have yet to answer my goddamn question. How’d you get in?” Luke questioned as he watched his friend struggle briefly to climb back up on the couch before giving up.

Jon glared at him for a second, noticing the sweat drip down his temple and along his neck disappearing into the collar of his shirt. “Bathroom window. Thought I forgot how to sneak into places?” he retorted with a shrug and a slight roll of his eyes, “I needed to talk to you about… stuff. You weren’t home, so I sat around and waited for awhile, got hot, so I let myself in. Where were you anyway?” Luke had walked away at that point back in the dining room, digging through his bag. The younger managed to swing his legs off of the couch, standing up and shaking his head to rid himself of any lingering thoughts of his dream.

“I was at the gym, and then I had to go pick some things up at the store.” Luke stated bringing his attention back to the other that was leaning against the wall without a care in the world, “You’re lucky I don’t have security on all the windows yet. Anyways, what’d you want to talk about? About you moaning my name and grinding into my couch, maybe?” there was a snark to his voice, the smirk on his face growing as his friend stared at him wide eyed, laughing as he swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

“Y-you heard that? I-I just… fuck me… Okay, look I can explain! It’s actually why I wanted to come ov-”

Luke cut him off with a laugh, “Came over hoping to get some tail? Mean, I’m not saying no- but still, really Jon?”

“No, I originally came over because of that- wait what’d you just say?” Jon stopped in his ramblings, looking to the older who had his arms crossed against his chest, only shrugging and humming in response. “You don’t even know what I was going to say -not ask for- just say, and you go throwing that proposition around.” He was in disbelief, maybe he was still dreaming? A dream in a dream?

“What more of an explanation do you need to give? Come home to find you have broken into my house, laying on my couch, moaning and grinding into it like a little slut. On top of it all, you were moaning for me,” there it was that cocky tone that the younger had caught himself falling for. An ego of confidence and shit talking to get his way that Jon couldn’t help but find oddly charming about the older male. He wasn’t giving him the upper hand, not like this, not this easily or early.

“So what? Maybe I was fucking you, huh? Didn’t think of that now did you!” Jon shot back, crossing his own arms as Luke dropped his and stepped around the table to lean on the side in front of the younger, “Whatcha gonna do about it? Huh, Mr. Toonz?”

Jon wasn’t ready for a hand to be placed flat on his chest pushing him back against the wall, nor for Luke to kiss him. It wasn’t gentle, not in the slightest, it was teeth pulling and nipping at thin lips, was hot and breathless. Jon was thankful he was wearing his baggy sweatpants, at least able to hide his excitement a slight bit, give him some dignity to how we was just putty to the other male.

He couldn’t get himself to function, he got one hand up to the one that slightly cupped on his chest, and the other loosely holding onto Luke’s shoulder. The moment Luke licked at his bottom lip, he was gone, moaning as he opened his mouth and allowing the onslaught fight for dominance go to the older. There was no point in hiding it, Luke already won, he knew he did, he knew that Jon was weak to him and he could have the other however he wanted, and that was nothing short of what he planned to do.

Luke’s hands roamed the younger’s body, one on his hip that slid back to his ass getting a handful and squeezing, pulling the other male closer. Causing the other to widen his stance, allowing Luke to get his thigh pressed against Jon’s groin, exposing his desire. His other hand was slipping under Jon’s tank top, caressing his chest lightly, thumb catching and playing with his nipple.

The bearded man pulled back, a grin on his face, as the younger leaned back against the wall a panting, blushing mess. His bottom lip was red, a small cut from where Luke had bitten and pulled. He couldn’t help but run his tongue over the small wound, lapping up the blood as he grounded his hips down onto the thigh wedged between his legs. Dignity be damned he wanted to be fucked, hard and now.

“So are we just gonna make out, or are you gonna do something about me breaking and entering?” Jon teased bringing his hands to trace over the other’s arms, feeling the muscles flex just beneath the skin, “Or are you just a tease with no play?”

“You really don’t know when to shut up when you’re ahead?” Luke snarled, grabbing hold of Jon’s tank, yanking the bottom and collar over his head before wrapping a hand around his throat, palm flat against the younger’s Adam apple. There was a flash of emotions over Jon’s face, a strong mixture of fear and desire. Luke smirked when he gulped, the other’s hand was more than big enough to cover his throat, and with a testing squeeze, Jon was weak, most of his weight falling onto the thigh wedged between his legs.

“Whatcha planning, Toonzie? Gonna shush me up?” he wasn’t in any position to taunt, but Jon couldn’t help it, it was in his nature. He could see the physical effects his words were having, how Luke’s patience for him was dwindling down and how he was only mere moments away from getting exactly what he wanted. Just needed that final push, “Got the looks and now the body, gonna show me what an alpha male can do? Or is it all just for show? Shame really-”

The smirk on Jon’s face only grew with the growl that escaped Luke’s lips, he couldn’t stop but laugh at the other as he viciously grabbed at his hair, moving his hand from the younger’s throat and roughly shoving him down onto his knees. It wasn’t comfortable, not in the slightest, he was wedged between Luke’s body and the wall, face pressed into the older’s growing groin. Luke’s eyes were dark with lust, the hand in the younger’s hair held its tight death grip.

Jon chuckled, nuzzling the older’s crotch and enjoying the slight strain on his hair. Luke’s eyes were dark with lust, no words were said as the younger licked up the growing bulge in front of him. Fumbling with the buckle and stubborn button, Jon managed to yank the pants open pulling them down the other’s thighs slightly, giving him more room to work. He mouthed up Luke’s cock, gently creasing up the hardening length; if Luke got to be a tease with him leading up to this, then he was going to take his time to tease back. He could feel his hair getting yanked, his head being pulled against the solid body in front of him, all it did was cause him to moan against the other and look up through long lashes. Ocean blue eyes looking up through dark lashes, long thin fingers playing with the elastic band of the boxers, and a pink tongue teasing ever so slightly against the fabric constraining Luke’s cock; that was the breaking point.

“Really? Gonna be that type of bitch right now?” Luke snarled out, patience worn thin. Jon just shrugged and winked back, getting a scowl from the older man. The younger wasn’t going to cooperate? Fine, but he lost his chance to play fair. “If you bite me I swear to god-”

Jon just laughed, tapping his fingers on Luke’s thighs, “Now why on Earth would I wanna do that? Do you really take me for the kinda guy that’d just bite you like that? I’m kinda offended here Lukie, I thought we had something just now!” That smirk was back as he mocked offense. Jon had one advantage Luke didn’t and that was he could easily talk circles around him. There really was only one way to take care of that problem.

With a rather harsh yank, Jon found his head and shoulders held against the wall as Luke stepped forward, completely blocking him in against the wall. That confident smirk faltered slightly as the younger’s eyes were diverted down, the realization hit that this was actually happening as the older exposed himself. It took him a moment to realize Luke was watching him, one final question of if this is what he wanted, it was written on his face with an arched eyebrow. Jon’s response was to pull against the grip in his hair and slip the swollen head into his mouth, teasing the slit with his tongue. He could only get about halfway down Luke’s length, between his hair and the mere size of the other, he did what he could; using his tongue to trace the heavy vein on the bottom, swirling his tongue around the tip and varying his sucking.

Luke adjusted his grip, loosening his hold on Jon’s hair in favor of cupping the back of his head. The younger knew what was about to happen, he looked up at the man dominating him moaning around the cock in his mouth. Jon did what he could to relax his jaw, taking as deep of a breath as he could through his nose, spreading his hands over Luke’s hips, bracing himself against the other. There was a hesitant thrust as first, only forcing a small bit more into Jon’s throat receiving another needy moan in response. The following thrusts weren’t so accommodating, Luke pushed his cock down the other’s throat. Jon moaned around the intrusion, he could feel spit dripping down his chin as he was throat fucked. He couldn’t do anything but brace himself through it, trying to time his breaths between thrusts, which only worked when Luke would actually pull back and not leave him lock jawed against his pelvis.

He’d feel it, Jon struggle for a moment, then he'd whine after his gag calmed down. The room was filled with low moans and the occasional incoherent mumble from Luke. There were a few tears showing at the corner of Jon’s eyes, latching onto his eyelashes; when he managed to look up, he wasn’t ready for the particularly rough thrust that damn near hit his head against the wall. Then Luke just held it there, one hand knotted in the younger’s hair, while the other traced down the side of his thin throat feeling the vague outline of his own girth. Jon’s hands were still on his hips, fingers digging into the flesh as his lungs began to burn, he couldn’t breathe but he didn’t want to tap-out, holding his breath until his vision started to go dark around the edges. One small push against the other’s hips and Luke was pulling back and out completely, the hard length pulling out with a loud pop followed by Jon’s own coughing and sputtering for breath.

“You alright?” Luke asked, getting a nod and a thumbs up from Jon as he calmed down from coughing, “Good, ‘cause I ain’t done with you yet.” The younger looked up at him, he had a deep blush over his cheeks that ran down his neck and dusted his chest. His eyes were watery the blue more vibrant than ever, lips swollen and red, there was something sinful about the whole thing, the unspoken edging to do more and to make it harder, kinkier than either anticipated.

Jon managed to stand back up, just barely, using the wall for support as he wiped the spit from his chin the back of his hand. Luke was on him again, lips crashing in a hard kiss that was mostly teeth; hands roaming and groping the younger’s body, feeling from down his chest, fingers trailing down his sides before they ended up on his ass. Large hands groping and keening the muscle, lifting him slightly before bringing both hands down with a hard slap causing Jon to moan into the brutal kiss and lean into the other. The kiss was broken leaving them both panting, with ease Luke traded their positions pushing Jon back until he hit the table.

“Suck,” Luke ordered, putting two fingers to Jon’s lips, “I’m not going to get the lube, so this is all you’re gonna get.” Without hesitation he took the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits doing his best to coat them in his spit. Luke started kissing down his neck, following the contours of his chest, nipping at the hot flesh before kissing his way back up. Catching some skin between his teeth on Jon’s neck, Luke bit down hard causing the other to whine and present his neck more.

Luke leaned back admiring his work; Jon was a hot mess, blushed red from his head down his chest, a few light bite marks covered over his pecs and a couple dark red ones on his neck. Pulling his fingers from the other’s mouth, Luke smirked at the look of loss on the other male’s face, “God, you are such a slut right now.” he mumbled, using Jon’s shirt to yank him around and push him over the table.

Jon braced himself against the hard table, letting out a shaky breath when cool surface touched his bare chest, “You did this to me- and you’re just being a dick about it, instead of putting your fucking dick in me already!” Jon shot back, rolling his hips back as he arched his back, presenting himself.

“Yeah? But your ass does look great in these sweats…” Luke teased, smoothing a hand over one cheek before bringing it back down with another hard slap, getting a startled yelp from the other. With a swift tug he managed to yank Jon’s sweats down his thighs slightly, “Though, I will admit, ass does look better bare. Bet it will look even better with my cock buried in it, yeah?”

Without warning, Luke pushed two fingers into Jon’s hole, straight to the knuckle and started stretching him. Luke was caught off guard by how the younger male responded, shoving his hips back, and wantonly moaning in response. His face was buried in the crook of his elbow, a mixture of moans and small whisperings of ‘oh fuck’ falling from panting lips. When Luke added another finger and curved them just right against his prostate, Jon could’ve came right there and then, arching his back to shove his chest further into the table, hands gripping the side to try and calm himself down.

“P-please, Luke~” he couldn’t stop the moan even if he wanted to, Luke was abusing his prostate, stroking around it only to push hard against, “Just fuck me already! Please, I-I’m ready, I’m beyond ready, I just need you now -please!” it was a broken plea as Jon’s voice was wavering, he had his cheek pressed against the table, knuckles white from his death grip on the table. All he could do was mutter out silent pleads and hope the older would finally give.

A few more strokes and Luke was pulling his fingers from Jon, getting a small moan in response, “You really are a slut, ya know that right? Fuck, if I would’ve know that before, could’ve done this sooner…” Luke spat in his hand, stroking his length a few times before roughly grabbing Jon by the waist, pulling his rear back and up. With one swift thrust, he was pushing in, fingers digging into skin, pulling out a slur of moans from the younger man.

“Good? Goddamn, you’re tight.” Jon just moaned in response, nodding his head against the table, he was already panting, legs shaking as he laid his weight on the table to keep him up. Luke gave a few short thrusts, pulling out slightly before pushing back in. It was almost gentle, one hand on the younger’s hip as the other traced up his back grabbing onto his shirt, then Luke stopped, his grip tightened, and Jon could hear him mumble something under his breath. There was a shove at his back, a harsh pull at his hip, and Luke was slamming into him.

The table skid a few inches over at the initial blow, trapping him between the table and the weight of Luke’s body as he thrusted into him with a brutal pace. There were words trapped in Jon’s throat, pleads and cries for more that just came out as deep moans and whines. He was drooling again, he could feel it dripping down his chin and off his tongue, not a care in the world but that Luke didn’t stop, that he wouldn’t stop. Jon tried to slip his hand down between the table and his own body to grab at his neglected cock. It was throbbing, an angry red, just a few strokes and he was going to cum he knew it. A hard slap to his ass stopped any attempt he was trying to make.

There was a hard yank at his shirt, pulling him up against Luke’s body, “Touch yourself, and I’m going to fuck your throat till I’m done, and leave you.” His voice was a low whisper, husked in lust and demanding control, “Now, gonna behave or are we gonna have a problem?” Jon looked up over his shoulder to Luke, he still had tears caught in his eyes and streaks down his face that was red all the way down to his chest. He was gone, lost in such need and desire, all he wanted was for Luke to keep fucking him until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’ll behave, just… just please keep fucking me. C’mon Luke, I need this, I-I need this bad, I need you.” there was a moment of doubt before he was pushed back against the table, Luke’s fist coming down next to his head as the older repositioned himself, leaning his weight against Jon’s back.

“Oh, I plan on it~” Luke whispered, giving the younger a quick kiss to the side of his head before starting his pace back up. It was fast, hard, and deep, the sound of skin slapping and panting filled the room along with moans and pleads of pleasure and praise. Their bodies were covered in sweat, Jon had grabbed onto Luke’s wrist, nails digging into his skin leaving small scrapes and cuts along his forearm on particularly hard thrusts.

Luke had switched his attention to kissing and biting along Jon’s shoulders and back, leaving dark marks along his skin and smirking into his bites when the younger would twitch and groan at the pain and pull of teeth. On one hard thrust into Jon’s prostate mixed with a harsh bite at the nape of his neck, he was cumming screaming out Luke’s name against the table, legs giving out as his body convulsed against the hard surface. The harsh thrusts had stopped when he came back to, mind still swimming and vision blurred from his orgasm, hands were on him turning him around and lifting him to lay on the table.

A hand was caressing the inside of his thigh, lips meeting his in a rough kiss stealing his breath away once again, “Still good?” the question was soft, lips barely touching. Jon licked his own lips, breathing out a sigh as he rolled his head back, squeezing his legs around the other’s waist, crossing his ankles behind Luke’s back.

“‘M not gonna be able to walk after this, am I? F-fuck, just do it…” Jon moaned, bringing his arms up over his head, crossing his wrists under the back of his head, lifting his hips to give better access, rolling them down onto Luke’s cock as he shoved back in.

The pace was slow, drawn out thrusts but with a punishing strength and accuracy into Jon’s prostate, pulling out an array of moans and whines, “If you can walk after this, I didn’t do it right. Would have to go again.” Luke teased, getting a slap on the chest only to respond with another particularly hard thrust. He managed to pull the younger’s legs from his waist, pulling him down towards the edge of the table by the thighs. Luke leaned over him, elbows hooked behind Jon’s knees, pistoning into him. Luke could feel his own orgasm building, his thrusts stuttering and pace altering to hold it back just that moment longer, he didn’t want it to end, not when it got so good.

“F-fuck... Luke, please, j-just fucking breed me, yeah? Fucking- I need you so bad.” Jon’s voice was weak, his breath was gone heavy pants escaping from swollen lips as his body was used. He managed to bring his arms up over Luke’s shoulders, fingers digging into his skin as nails left angry red lines over his shoulders and back. “I’m yours, nobody -fucking nobody gets to use me like this, only you. I’m fucking yours…”

That’s all it took, a few more rough thrusts and Luke was cumming, spilling his load into Jon. His arms were shaking trying to hold him up and off of the younger man, he was biting into Jon’s shoulder hushing his own moans until he couldn’t hold himself up anymore and finally collapsed. The room was quiet only filled with the sound of their labored breaths, the smell of sex tainting the room and their bodies.

It was a few moments before Luke stood back up, unhooking his arms from Jon’s legs, and pulling out of him. Jon whimpered at the loss, he could feel cum leaking out of him down his crack, he felt gross but amazing at the same time still riding the sexual high. Took him a minute to realize Luke wasn’t there anymore, attempting to sit up was not happening either, so he was stuck laying on the table until the other came back dropping a wet cloth on his chest.

“You came under my table, your ass is cleaning that shit up.” Luke was already redoing the belt on his pants, “Then we can shower and if you so desire, talk about whatever, though think this was pretty self-explanatory.”

“Hold up a minute,” Jon sat up with a wince, cringing slightly at the pain in his rear, “why do I have to clean up? You fucking caused it, and you came in my ass, just gonna walk away?”

“You told me to cum in your ass, ya fucking idiot. I was hot and gross when I got home, now I’m hotter and grosser, so yeah I’m gonna go fucking shower. You can join me or sit and pout about having to clean up your fucking jizz.” Luke retorted, grabbing his bag from the table and heading for the stairs before stopping in his tracks, “You can’t walk, can you?”

“...No?” Jon answered getting a small laugh from the other. Luke grabbed the small rag and quickly cleaned up the table, dropping it on top of his bag. With a little effort, he managed to pull Jon’s sweats back up slightly, pulling Jon’s tank off the rest of the way from his arms, “How we doing this?”

“Like this, you don’t weigh shit.” Luke easily picked the younger up, laughing at the small gasp Jon made, “Don’t say I never do shit for you.”

“Nah, you do a lot for my lazy ass.” Jon teased, getting a soft smack on his ass, “Think your punishment fit my crime?” he asked, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck.

Luke just smirked, as he headed for the stairs adjusting his grip on the younger, “Oh, not even close, but it’s a start.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I originally said, this was my part of a trade with a friend. I am open to requests or prompts on tumblr, so if you have any send 'em on in (@screamzwithgoatz)


End file.
